Some variability is involved with placing stent grafts when un-sheathing and allowing full expansion utilizing known self-expanding stent designs. Some stent grafts, such as those located in the aorta, require precise placement and are often delivered by unsheathing the device to a secondary constrained diameter. From this point, the clinician may interpolate the stent graft's likely landing zone, and release the stent graft to self-expand to its final diameter opposed to a vessel wall. This process can introduce variability in a final landing zone due to the jump that occurs between the intermediate and final diameters in which the device is not constrained to the delivery system. During this brief period of time, blood flow and other factors can impact the trajectory of the stent graft changing its final landing zone. Problems can occur when the final landing zone is different from the intended landing zone for the stent graft, either in position or orientation, or both.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.